Desde aquí y hasta la eternidad
by MariSeverus
Summary: El tiempo sólo transcurre para Grell y Will, desde sus comienzos como familia y hasta el final de la misma.


Bueno, éste es un pequeño One shot a pedido, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leerme. Besos y abrazos para todos.

Saludos, Lorena, espero sea lo que querías leer.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea y el personaje original. William, Grell y Ronald, Alan y Eric, pertenecen al manga Kuroshitsuji y a Yana Toboso. Fan fic sin fines de lucro y escrito como dedicatoria a una buena amiga.

 **Desde aquí y hasta la eternidad.**

Ese momento del año, que William había estado esperando tan ansiosamente, finalmente había llegado. No había podido dormir lo suficiente, pensándolo más de la cuenta, así que no estaba despierto a la hora indicada.

Lo cual resultaba verdaderamente atípico.

Pero Grell Sutcliff sonreía sin preocuparse por el pequeño cambio, con ambas piernas contra su pecho y su rostro apoyado sobre sus rodillas, acariciando delicadamente el cabello de su esposo. Como un fantasmal toque, apenas si una caricia, procurando no despertarlo, haciendo una pequeña retrospectiva acerca de su vida matrimonial.

No había resultado sencillo, por supuesto, y la mayoría de las complicaciones habían tenido que ver con ella.

¿Qué podía hacer? No era una mujer convencional y William T. Spears lo sabía, al pedir su mano. Constantemente se aburría de las mismas tareas, a pesar de lo mucho que adoraba ser un ama de casa respetable y dedicada a su familia.

Todo permanecía en su memoria, no había sido capaz de olvidar nada y en cambio, pensaba sin descansar en todo lo que había logrado durante ese tiempo de relación y finalmente la tan ansiada boda, que había cumplido con todas sus expectativas y mucho más.

Felices momentos, así como los más tristes minutos en los que intentaba no pensar para no arruinar su maquillaje.

Discusiones, lágrimas. Recordaba una vez en la que William casi rompía su compromiso, arrojando su anillo en un lago por el que paseaban y que afortunadamente terminó cayendo sobre un pequeño bote. Aunque de todos modos no se perdió de la vista de su adorado y frío Romeo, lanzándose al agua para traerlo de vuelta.

Nuevamente su culpa, por romper las reglas. De vez en cuando presionaba demasiado y no dejaba de agradecerle a la muerte, que su esposo se mantuviera calmado, la mayoría de las veces, como para reflexionar tras un breve (a veces más), lapso de tiempo, recordando lo mucho que la amaba y lo tonto que habría sido, el romper el compromiso por cualquier cosa.

Bueno, no siempre por cualquier cosa.

¿Por qué demonios le costaba tanto el acostumbrarse a las órdenes y reglas? William era cruel a veces, no podía negarlo, algunos insultos ni se los merecía. _Cosa, desgracia, desperdicio de espacio._

Y estaba de acuerdo con muchos otros, cuando se le ocurría ignorar la lista de almas o ir a la caza de algún demonio, arriesgándose en batalla.

Estaba segura de que William reaccionaba de esa manera, simplemente por amor.

Preocupándose por su bienestar.

Finalmente era el momento. Ya era tiempo y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. ¡Cuánto no hubiese querido que Alan y Eric fuesen capaces de verlo! Al menos Ronald estaría presente. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo sin uno de sus mejores amigos a su lado.

Además de William.

Se puso en pie con mucho cuidado, caminando con los pies descalzos para evitar hacer ruido y despertar a su esposo. Aún quedaba tiempo, lo había pensado en detalle mientras William daba otro de sus discursos filosóficos de vida, en medio de la cena.

Arreglarse un poco, desayuno, asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran presentables para ese gran día.

Tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y acomodar los botones de su camisón blanco (un extraño regalo de William, a sabiendas de que adoraba el color rojo, pero lo atesoraba como nada que pudiese existir en aquella eternidad), caminó con la misma sonrisa e ignorando las pequeñas lágrimas, hasta entrar en otra habitación y cerrar la puerta también tras de sí.

— Vamos querido, arriba. Ya es hora.

Rojo y negro, así era su cabello. Y tan sedoso como el suyo, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente.

— Hmm… _mañana, mamá_.

— No cariño, no puede ser mañana. Levántate ya o tu padre se pondrá imposible.

Supervisor William T. Spears, durante tantos años, a pesar de haber recibido innumerables propuestas de ascenso y cambios de empleo.

Pero él prefería esperar, estaba segura.

Ascender significaría alejarse de ella, así se convirtiera en la nueva supervisora del departamento de recolecciones.

Los del consejo tenían que estar locos, si pensaban que era una buena idea, por lo que William había mostrado su descontento y se había ofrecido para entrenarla en el arte del papeleo y las decisiones aburridas.

Después de todo, su esposo había estado extrañamente contento con su papel como mentor de Ronald Knox.

Se había convertido en un buen recolector. Un poco pendenciero todavía, pero él solo podía ser lo mejor de sí mismo y Will no tenía otra opción más que acostumbrarse.

Y finalmente había llegado el momento para recibir a un nuevo Shinigami a su cargo. Detestaba las formalidades con toda el alma que no tenía, pero estaba casada tanto como con su esposo, como con su deber.

Tenía la familia que tanto había deseado y a pesar de que no había cambiado mucho su forma de ser (solo un poco, para mantener a William feliz y no avergonzarlo constantemente), ahora tenía otras prioridades en mente.

Extrañamente, ahora se tomaba las recolecciones con mayor seriedad que antes y ya casi ni siquiera se detenía en la mansión Phanthomhive.

Había escuchado decir por el propio William, que finalmente el mocoso conde y su molesta prometida, se casarían la próxima semana. No dejaba de preguntarse si Bassy terminaría consumiendo su alma y no pudo evitar pensar que Madame Red no lo hubiese soportado, así que no dejaba de decirse a sí misma que tal vez debía asegurarse de que no sucediera, solo por su bienestar y final descanso.

Aunque estaba plenamente segura de que tal vez encontraría al guapo Undertaker, también en escena.

— Vamos, cariño. Arriba.

— Está bien, está bien. — su hijo. Su preciado Oliver.

Ya pronto, el próximo Shinigami en entrenamiento.

— Deberías agradecer que sea yo quien te entrene y no tu padre. No sabes lo pesado que puede llegar a ser y le gusta mucho torturar y tirar de tu cabello. — suspiró, estudiando uno de los mechones de su largo cabello rojo y pensando que tal vez la idea no sonaba tan mal, preguntándose si podía cometer algún error estúpido, con tal de provocar una reacción violenta en su marido.

— ¿Qué no hay nadie más que pueda entrenarme? ¿Qué tal el tío Ronald? No tienes ni idea acerca de lo embarazoso que resulta.

— ¡Oh vamos! Sabes perfectamente que el tío Ronnie está muy ocupado, supervisando a otros estudiantes. Además, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Alan y Eric murieron, el tío Ronnie necesita un poco más de tiempo para procesarlo, todavía no se siente lo suficientemente listo como para volver al trabajo. Estará libre por una semana más y será mejor que no lo molestemos con esto. Se sentirá realmente decepcionado, si no te conviertes en un gran recolector. Después de todo, tienes que recordar quiénes son tus padres.

— Sí, por supuesto. Una madre con un extraño don que nunca pone en práctica correctamente, a pesar de ser triple A. Y un padre supervisor, que ve al papeleo como un miembro más de la familia.

— ¡Oliver Spears… esa no…!

— Esa no es la forma en la que debes dirigirte a tu madre. — una voz suave dijo tras ella, completando lo que seguramente había estado por decir, aun ligeramente somnolienta. William T. Spears, se encontraba completamente arreglado y tras ella, frunciendo el ceño y de brazos cruzados.

Claro, su hijo estaba en la vieja etapa por la que Ronald Knox ya había pasado.

 _Rebeldía_.

— Lo lamento, mamá.

— Está bien, querido. Lo comprendo. No quieres que te avergüence frente a tus compañeros.

— ¡Yo no!... — no dejó de sonreír ante el notable rubor en las mejillas de su hijo, mientras besaba su frente con mucha delicadeza y como si aún fuese un niño pequeño.

Siempre lo iba a ser, pero adoraba molestarlo un poco y actuar como una de esas madres que tal vez ya odiaba.

— Te divierte provocarlo. — William murmuró, tras su taza de té y finalmente alzando la vista de los informes que su esposa había llenado, la noche anterior, los cuales había tenido que recoger por toda la habitación, tras un par de actividades que ni siquiera quería mencionar y que provocaban una sonrisa pícara en el rostro del pelirrojo tras él en la mesa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, William T. Spears?

A veces detestaba la forma en la que su esposa utilizaba su nombre completo, pero tal vez se lo merecía por las tantas veces que le había hecho lo mismo, durante siglos.

— Déjalo en paz, Grell. Hoy es su primer día en la academia y tendrá que enfrentarte y hacerte feliz, para poder aprobar su primer examen. Ya tendrá suficiente con el hecho de ser nuestro hijo y tener que vivir bajo tu sombra.

— ¿Y qué hay de la tuya? También tienes muy buena reputación, cariño. — sonrió dulcemente, acariciando su rostro por unos segundos con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra sostenía un sartén con un par de tortillas en ella. Dio un pequeño giro a su alrededor y tras servir en los tres platos, regresó a su lado, plantando un pequeño beso en una de sus mejillas.

— Dudo mucho que mi reputación lo afecte en gran medida. A menos que tenga una extraña inclinación por el papeleo y sea jocosamente categorizado como: _"El monstruo del papeleo"._

Pero y a pesar del uso de la palabra jocosamente y la risa de su esposa, intentando no dejar caer la bandeja con vasos de jugo y tostadas, William T. Spears ni siquiera sonrió o pareció divertido con la situación.

— ¡Por favor, cariño! Nadie ha ascendido más rápido que tú, ni ha rechazado tantas ofertas de ascenso como tú. ¡Por supuesto que Oliver está muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has logrado! Todos sienten un increíble respeto por ti y siempre te saludan al pasar.

— Todavía me pregunto la razón por la que continúo rechazando los ascensos. — dijo, llevándose un bocado de tortilla a la boca e ignorando el falso gesto de dolor en el rostro de su esposa. Ya sabía que Grell Sutcliff prácticamente era inmune a todos sus comentarios hirientes. Muy pocas veces discutían ya y muchas veces más por trivialidades que por asuntos de verdadera importancia.

Todavía no podía entender; cómo ella hacía grandes dramas de situaciones pequeñas e ignoraba lo importante.

— Eso, querido, es porque me amas lo suficiente como para pensar en alejarte de mí.

— Y también puesto que si te dejara totalmente a cargo, de seguro se incendiaría el edificio o algo.

— ¡Pero si aprendo rápido! Y ya el consejo, poco a poco, ha dejado de fastidiarme.

— Porque siempre que los ves, no dejas de gruñirles y enseñar tus dientes. Creo que han comenzado a acostumbrarse, luego de años y años de lo mismo. Me parece que has conseguido romper todas y cada una de las reglas en el manual. Has recibido todos los castigos posibles.

— No me lo recuerdes tan efusivamente, querido. — notó que su esposa tembló por un momento y pudo jurar que fue el único momento durante toda la conversación, en el que pudo afirmar que algo de todo lo que había dicho, realmente le había afectado como para provocar aquella fría mirada que ahora estaba viendo. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se aseguró de tomar sus manos entre las suyas, sobre la mesa.

— Honestamente…

— Comeré en mi habitación, si habrá besos sobre la mesa.

— ¡Por la muerte, Oli! ¡Tu padre y yo, estamos casados! Además, estando en la intimidad de nuestro hogar, una mujer puede demostrar tanto afecto como así lo desee. ¿O cómo crees tú que naciste, cariño? ¿Gracias a un milagro?

— Más o menos. Considerando que tú…

— ¡Oliver! — le advirtió su padre, acomodando sus gafas con su mano libre y sin dejar de sostener las manos de Grell con la otra. Sintió un pequeño apretón en ella, así que observó a su esposa por un breve segundo en el que negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo apenas perceptiblemente y encogiéndose de hombros.

— Solo estás un poco nervioso, eso es todo. Pero descuida, tu primer día en la academia será muy divertido. Además, te prometo que lucharé con todo mi esfuerzo y no te decepcionaré.

Sabía que su hijo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la fría mirada en el rostro de su padre, era suficiente advertencia.

— No hay manera posible en la que puedas decepcionarme, mamá. — suspiró tal cual su padre, al notar que él movía sus manos en un gesto que bien decía algo como: _"¿Y?"_ — Y creo que tienes razón, he estado muy nervioso al respecto. Temo no encajar y no convertirme en lo que ustedes o la academia, esperan que sea.

— Cariño... — Sutcliff se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y caminó hasta detenerse tras él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya. — No esperamos mayor cosa de ti, solo que seas lo mejor que puedas ser con lo que ya tienes. — cerró los ojos por un momento, sonriendo aún más. — Eres idéntico a tu padre en muchos sentidos, pero tienes mí rebeldía y sin duda que te llevará muy lejos.

— Siempre y cuando respetes las reglas. — quiso añadir William, pero el pelirrojo simplemente murmuró un pequeño: _"_ _Shh_ _. Estamos teniendo un momento juntos, Will. No lo_ _arruines_ _"_ _._

— Estoy segura de que lograrás grandes cosas. Sin ánimos de sonar orgullosa, o tal vez solo un poco, piensa en los perfectos padres que tienes. — Will hizo un pequeño sonido con la boca, parecido a un quejido, que Sutcliff ignoró de inmediato. — E imagina lo mucho que el resto de los estudiantes desearían tener tu suerte.

— Grell, eso no ayuda precisamente. Se supone que debe ser él mismo y olvidarse de intentar convertirse en mí. — compuso sus gafas por un momento, cerrando los ojos y deseando internamente por lo contrario. — O en ti.

— Intento llegar al punto, William. Gracias. — Grell inspiró profundamente y continuó. — Así que tienes la suerte de convertirte en lo que desees. Incluso ser mucho mejor que nosotros y demostrar que a pesar de que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y genética, por supuesto… — no pudo evitarlo, separándose de su hijo y deteniéndose a un lado para sostener su rostro y admirarlo tan detalladamente como le gustaba hacer con su esposo. — No simplemente serás un gran apellido o una cara bonita. También serás Oliver, el mejor recolector de todos.

El silencio impregnó la habitación mientras el pelirrojo besaba la frente de su hijo, componiendo su nuevo par de gafas de estudiante, que recién había recibido tras la admisión como miembro de la academia.

Sí. Su vida era realmente perfecta, a pesar de que no podía llamarla vida precisamente, pues estaba muerto. Finalmente estaba casada y tenía el hijo que tanto había deseado. Quizá tal vez otro pudiera estar en camino, además de un esposo maravilloso.

No dejaba de suspirar, contenta, mientras permanecía sentada sobre el regazo de su frío y hosco supervisor, terminándose el desayuno compartido de siempre, para ponerse de pie, de un salto y correr escaleras arriba para alistarse.

Sorprendentemente no habían llegado tarde al primer día como estudiante de su hijo, pero sí a su boda y a muchos otros días importantes.

Lo cual mantenía a William T. Spears con una ceja arqueada y de camino a la asociación.

Que no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo, ante la vista de su esposa sin dejar en paz a su hijo, constantemente acomodando su uniforme y su cabello negro y rojo, a pesar de que el joven intentaba llevarlo a su manera.

Le recordaba tanto a ambos, que le provocaba atípicos deseos de sonreír. La parte superior de su cabello era totalmente roja y rebelde como su esposa, mientras que la parte inferior era tan negra como el suyo. También le recordaba mucho a Ronald, debido al estilo, a pesar de que su hijo solía peinarlo de diferente forma.

Crecía y se acercaba a sus hombros, con lo que William siempre se preguntaba si seguiría sus pasos y lo mantendría recortado y pulcro o tal vez se parecería más a su madre, dejándolo crecer hasta igualar su largo.

Un largo camino recorrido y muchas veces cansado. Pero cuando los veía juntos, era capaz de ignorar todo lo sucedido y simplemente concentrarse en lo que había conseguido a través de aquella eternidad en la que le había tocado vivir.

Continuamente pensaba que tal vez, suicidarse había sido la mejor decisión que hubiese tomado jamás.

A pesar de las constantes aventuras en las que Grell Sutcliff parecía involucrarlo. Pues no se le ocurría un calificativo mejor para sus extrañas actividades.  
Y tenía un hijo. Algo que jamás pensó lograr en vida y que tampoco creyó posible durante la muerte.

Ahora no solo hablaban de su eficiente trabajo y tampoco acerca del comportamiento de su esposa en la agencia.

También hablaban de su hijo y de las expectativas a cumplir o no. Sentía un extraño y nuevo sentimiento que solamente Grell conocía y quien le había dicho cómo se denominaba, pues todavía continuaba siendo un poco ignorante en el tema.

 _Orgullo_.

Le gustaba cómo se sentía y esperaba que jamás terminara. No quería saber de otra cosa.

Y sin admitirlo demasiado, también se sentía de la misma manera cuando la veía con sus jóvenes estudiantes o mientras intentaba por todos los medios, terminar con el tedioso papeleo que siempre había odiado desde que tenía uso de la memoria, haciéndole sonreír un poco ante su ceño ligeramente fruncido y recriminándose a sí misma, el arrugar su propia piel, sermoneando al pedazo de papel y como si éste fuese a entender una sola palabra, esperando por una réplica.

Su familia. Desde el primer momento y hasta la eternidad.

¿FIN?


End file.
